The Real Meaning of Nutcracker
by Squirtttttttttt
Summary: [OneshotDrabble] It’s after Christmas at the Titan’s Tower and Beast Boy and makes Raven really mad. But what does she do? Give him the gift of revenge. EDITED!


**Title: The Real Meaning of Nutcracker**

**Rated: T for Language and Someone Being Hurt in Uncomfortable Place**

**Synopsis: Oneshot/Drabble It's after Christmas at the Titan's Tower and Beast Boy makes Raven really mad. But what does she do? Give him the gift of revenge. Complete randomness/weirdness with no purpose and no pairings intended whatsoever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; I wish I did though.**

**Note: I have a very weird sense of humor so yeah…

* * *

**

_Christmas Day_

Beast Boy runs to the Christmas tree, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Raven appeared at the room and grabbed some food to eat.

"Merry Christmas Raven! Aren't you gonna open your presents?"

Starfire pops out of the Christmas tree and says, "Please Raven, join us with the present opening!"

Cyborg comes into the room and exclaimed, "AW YEAH BABY! PRESENTS!"

He ran to the tree and rapidly opens one of the presents with a very satisfied look on his face, "AWESOME!"

Raven said nonchalantly, "I'll… be in my room."

BB complained, "BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE HAPPY THIS TIME OF YEAR! (Singsong voice) We're having eggnog!"

"It's ok, I don't do happy," she walked to her room.

Robin said to Beast Boy, "It's ok Beast Boy; it's like every other year she's like this."

BB wasn't pleased, "Well I have to make her laugh or smile somehow…"

* * *

_The Day After Christmas_

It was not even 4:00 AM and already Beast Boy was prowling throughout the house in his bat form.

He saw a room, "Here it is."

The changeling turned into a rat and sneaked into the room, "Hm… Cyborg must've finally added a carpet in his room."

As he crawled, he bumped into some kind of pole, "Damn it! That hurt!"

BB rubbed his head and found a drawer. He remembered looking at the blueprint of Cyborg's room and knew that it was the right one. He opened it and chuckled to himself taking an article of clothing from it. Beast Boy closed it and ran back to his room to get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

_In the Afternoon_

Beast Boy never looked at the piece of clothing he stole out of his overconfidence. He actually had everyone in the main room of the tower.

Robin asked, "Ok Beast Boy, why did you call us here?"

BB smiled, "I decided to make a flag in honor of us, the Teen Titans. Hold on, I just need to get the pole and then I'll show you guys the flag we'll be using."

Raven said sarcastically, "Well, isn't this exciting?"

The green boy ran to his room and got a pole. He rushed back into the room and set the pole in the middle of the room.

Beast Boy said, "Now the moment you've all been waiting for… THE FLAG!"

He held out the article of clothing adding, "This here is-"

Raven stood up with flames for eyes, "What the hell have you been doing in my room?"

"No, it's (Looks at the piece of clothing) YOUR THONG! I thought this was supposed to be Cyborg's underwear, not yours. Wait… You actually have one?"

Cy and Raven shouted, "WHY YOU SNOTNOSED-"

Robin stepped in, "Kill it, this is pointless. Let's just move on with our lives."

Starfire said, "Wait a minute, what is this thong you speak of?"

Robin whispered the answer in her ear, "OH! I understand. Where do you get one of these…'Thongs'?"

Raven and Cyborg gave Beast Boy a death stare but then walked away.

Under her breath, the Goth girl said, "You are going to pay for this."

* * *

_The Day After_

The Teen Titans were having breakfast together as usual.

When Raven finished eating, Beast Boy went up to her and apologized, "Listen Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your uh… underwear and yeah. (Cyborg cleared his throat) And sorry Cyborg for trying to steal your underwear."

Raven had a slight smirk on her face, "It's ok."

"I know it wasn't but- What did you say?"

"Ah don't worry about it. It's not that annoying."

"Oh phew because I thought you'd-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to my room."

Raven rose from her chair went to her room quietly snickering to herself. Beast Boy sighed in relief.

A while later he went up to his room to get something. At his doorstep, he saw a box with a tag on it.

Beast Boy removed the tag and it said,

_Dear Beast Boy,  
__I'm sorry I forgot to give you your Christmas present late but I guess it can be a New Year's gift too. Happy Holidays.  
__-Raven_

The changeling raised an eyebrow and opened the present. It was a simple nutcracker, nothing special about it.

BB exclaimed, "OH SWEET! I never had one of these before!"

Suddenly the nutcracker's eyes turned a ghostly black and used his "teeth"to bite Beast Boy in the balls.

The poor teenager screamed, "HOLY SHIT!"

He fell to the ground in pain. The nutcracker turned back to normal and dropped to the floor. BB ran into his room trying to find out a way to relieve himself for the moment.

Meanwhile, Raven was watching Beast Boy suffer laughing to herself and said, "Well that's the real meaning of the nutcracker right there."

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, it's pretty short but pretty simple. I know it's kinda mean to do to Beast Boy and he's one of my favorite characters but, it was just a random idea. I was watching TV and it mentioned nutcracker so that's where I got the inspiration. Anyways, please review and no flaming!**


End file.
